Always Be With You
by Rikunarita
Summary: Brian and Justin will always be together, enuf said. Warning: Angst
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman – SHOWTIME.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Romance. Double POV.

Word Count: 6698 words

Beta Reader: OrdinaryKyuu

**Setting dimulai setelah ending season 5. Mungkin agak OOC di karakter Brian, tapi saya memang sedikit menangkap dia tuh sebenarnya seperti itu di TV seriesnya. Intinya selamat membaca. **

**ALWAYS BE WITH YOU**

**Brian's POV **

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pintu _loft_ yang tertutup. Justin sudah pergi. Dia pergi untuk meraih mimpinya. Lalu di mana mimpiku? Mimpiku tampaknya pergi mengiringi Justin, satu-satunya pria yang mampu mengubah hidupku, memperkenalkan aku akan arti cinta, mencintai dan dicintai.

Ya, aku mencintainya. Berbeda dengan apa yang orang percayai tentang aku selama ini, seorang Brian _Fucking_ Kinney bisa mencintai seseorang begini dalam. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang diinginkan Justin. Aku menjanjikannya pernikahan, mengatakan kata-kata yang selama ini tabu dari mulutku, lalu kenapa dia masih pergi meninggalkanku? Oh iya, benar. Karena aku yang menyuruhnya, karena aku ingin dia bebas. Dia masih muda, masih harus berkembang tanpa dibutakan cintanya padaku. Tapi kenapa dada ini terasa sakit? Otakku sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam namun aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Aku tahu aku harus bangun dari tempat tidur ini dan pergi bekerja, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa dan menikmati sakit di dadaku ini.

Setelah terasa beberapa lama aku berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit, akhirnya aku bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Aku melihat kertas dengan tulisan yang tidak asing untukku, tulisan Justin.

_Brian, _

_You told me that it is only time. I agree with you. It is only time, time to us to grow up, time to us to learn how to love each other respectfully, time for you to learn how to not push me away, time for me to learn that you actually love me. Time is everything._

_I love you Brian, and I don't want you to push me away again. We could work it out._

_If you are ready to commit into long distant relationship, call me. I am waiting. _

_Love,_

_JT_

Aku termenung membacanya. Apa aku siap untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengannya? Saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke New York, aku tak mengharapkan apapun darinya. Jika dia ingin kembali, aku akan ada di sini, selalu. Karena bagaimanapun aku memungkirinya, Justin adalah pria pertama dan terakhir yang bisa aku cintai.

Tanpa sadar aku mengambil telepon genggamku dan menekan nomor Justin. Pada dering keempat, suara yang tanpa sadar kurindukan menjawab.

"_Hey,__you_."

"_Hello__ to __you __too,__Sunshine_. Bagaimana dengan New York?"

**Justin's POV**

Aku menutup pintu _loft_ dengan berat hati. Aku tahu Brian mendengar langkahku pergi. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya, tidak ingin melihat matanya dan membuatku ragu untuk pergi. Tapi aku harus pergi, demi diriku sendiri, agar aku mampu menjadi pria yang lebih baik bagi Brian.

Oh Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya, sudah mencintainya sejak pertama aku melihatnya di luar _Babylon_. Takdirlah yang mempertemukan kami. Ya, aku menyebutnya takdir. Karena saat aku menatap matanya, aku yakin bahwa Brian adalah pria yang ditakdirkan untukku.

Aku berjalan keluar _loft_ menuju bandara, berharap surat yang kutinggalkan untuknya mampu meyakinkan Brian, meyakinkannya bahwa cinta kami pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Aku tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, tak bisa mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintainya. Namun aku juga butuh Brian untuk bisa memperjuangkan cinta ini, cintanya padaku, dan melupakan rasa takutnya untuk mencintai dan dicintai.

Aku tahu perjalanan karirku di New York tidak akan selalu berjalan mulus. Siapa yang ingin membeli lukisan dari _artis_t baru sepertiku? Aku harus berjuang di sebuah kota asing sendirian. Namun selama aku tahu bahwa Brian selalu ada untukku, aku yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin Brian membantu keuanganku selama di New York. Aku ingin berdiri sendiri, ingin berjuang untuk diriku sendiri.

Dalam pesawat yang membawaku menuju New York, aku terus memikirkan apa yang sedang Brian lakukan. Sudahkah dia bangun dan melihat surat yang kutinggalkan untuknya? Kapan dia akan menelponku? Apakah dia mau mencoba hubungan jarak jauh denganku?

Tak lama saat aku baru berjalan keluar dari bandara, aku merasakan telepon genggam di dalam sakuku bergetar. Saat kulihat siapa yang menelpon, aku tersenyum lebar.

"_Hey,__you_," kataku.

"_Hello__ to__ you __too,__Sunshine_. Bagaimana dengan New York?", terdengar suara Brian di telingaku, dan aku yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

_**Empat Bulan setelahnya.**_

**Brian's POV**

"Hei Brian, dengarkan aku. Aku sudah tidak bisa tinggal di apartemen ini lagi. Teman satu apartemenku ini membuatku jengkel setiap harinya. Kemarin dia menaruh pakaian kotornya di ruang bersama. Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa tak boleh ada barang pribadi di dalam ruang bersama. Yang paling membuatku kesal adalah dia selalu menggangguku ketika aku sedang melukis. Aku tak tahan lagi. Rasanya aku ingin pindah saja. Tapi untuk menemukan apartemen yang luas dan murah seperti ini di New York susah sekali. Aku rindu Kate sebagai teman satu apartemenku. Nate hanya bisa membuatku gila."

Justin terus menggerutu tanpa henti. Aku heran dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk terus berbicara tanpa henti seperti itu. Aku hanya sanggup menjawab dengan _"__Hmm__"_ dan _"__Oh__ ya?__"_. Apalagi yang harus aku katakan?

Justin sudah sering menggerutu tentang teman baru satu apartemennya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pindah. Aku bahkan sudah membantunya untuk mencari apartemen baru untuknya, namun dia merasa tidak mampu membayar apartemen yang kupilihkan, dan dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dariku.

Sudah empat bulan Justin tinggal di New York, dan aku takjub akan diriku sendiri. Karena sampai saat ini aku masih bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Kami saling menelpon setiap hari. Aku berusaha mengunjunginya setiap dua minggu sekali. Saat aku mengunjunginya di New York, aku akan tinggal di hotel dan kami akan menghabiskan akhir minggu yang menakjubkan bersama. Di kala malam sebelum aku tertidur terkadang aku merasa sangat kesepian. Dan seolah Justin dapat merasakan kesepian yang sama di sana, dia selalu menelponku, dan kami akan melakukan _phone__sex_ yang menakjubkan sebelum tidur.

Aku masih pergi ke _Babylon_ sesekali mencari _trick_ untuk sekedar mendapatkan _blowjob_. Namun aku sudah tidak pernah membawa _trick_ ke _loft_, tempatku bersama Justin. _Oh__ God_, aku sangat merindukan Justin.

"Brian, kau masih di situ? _Listen__ to__ me,__are __you__ listening!__" _Suara Justin yang setengah kesal menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku.

"Ya, _Sunshine_, aku dengar. Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Aku sudah menawarkanmu untuk pindah ke apartemen yang aku pilihkan dan membantumu membayarkannya, tapi kau tidak mau. _Don__'__t__be__such__a__twat.__"_

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku ya? Aku tadi bilang, Nate mencoba menciumku!" Suara Justin terdengar sangat kesal.

"_WHAT?__That__'__s__ it.__You __have__ to__ move!__ Or__ I __will__ drag __you __to __move __out __from __there.__" _Suaraku meninggi. Tidak ada yang boleh mencium _Sunshine_-ku, siapapun itu.

"Aku tidak harus segera pindah, Bri. Aku sudah memperingatkannya, dan dia berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini Bri, walau terkadang Nate memang menyebalkan, tapi aku membutuhkan uang sewanya untuk bersama-sama tinggal di apartemen ini." Justin mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aku tidak suka padanya, Justin. Tapi jika kau merasa dia masih bisa dipercaya, terserah padamu. Jika dia melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu, aku akan menghajarnya!" _Damn!_ Makin hari aku makin memalukan. Seorang Brian Kinney cemburu. Tapi untuk _Sunshine_, aku bisa menghajar siapapun.

"Jangan khawatir, Bri, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan cemburu seperti itu," ucap Justin setengah tertawa. Dan aku tahu disana Justin pasti sedang tersenyum senang.

"Jangan besar kepala. Siapa yang bilang aku cemburu?" Aku mendengus kesal.

Lalu dia hanya menjawab, "Hahaha, ya ya Brian, aku mencintaimu juga."

**Justin's POV**

"Hei Brian, dengarkan aku. Aku sudah tidak bisa tinggal di apartemen ini lagi. Teman satu apartemenku ini membuatku jengkel setiap harinya. Kemarin dia menaruh pakaian kotornya di ruang bersama. Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa tak boleh ada barang pribadi di dalam ruang bersama. Yang paling membuatku kesal adalah dia selalu menggangguku ketika aku sedang melukis. Aku tak tahan lagi. Rasanya aku ingin pindah saja. Tapi untuk menemukan apartemen yang luas dan murah seperti ini di New York susah sekali. Aku rindu Kate sebagai teman satu apartemenku. Nate hanya bisa membuatku gila."

Aku terus menggerutu di telepon. Brian hanya menjawab seadanya. Aku tahu aku sedikit membuatnya kesal dengan gerutuanku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku kesal dengan teman satu apartemenku.

Empat bulan sudah berlalu, hubunganku dan Brian semakin kuat terjalin. Kami saling menelpon tiap harinya. Walau tiap hari aku merindukan Brian, tapi aku bisa sedikit meredakannya dengan berusaha keras di New York. Terkadang aku mengekspresikan rasa rinduku pada Brian di atas kanvas. Hidupku di New York tidak bisa dibilang mudah, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang sulit. Aku bekerja part time di sebuah perusahaan kecil sebagai desain grafis. Uang dari pekerjaan _part__time_-ku kugunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari-hari. Walau kurang dari cukup, aku mampu bertahan hidup di New York.

Bulan lalu akhirnya aku menemukan galeri lukisan yang mau memajang lukisanku dalam acara pameran lukisan _artist_ baru. Saat itu hampir semua lukisanku laku terjual, dan seorang agen mau mewakiliku dan membantuku untuk menjual lukisanku. Aku sangat senang. Saat aku menceritakannya pada Brian lewat telepon, diapun terdengar sangat senang, namun juga terdengar sedih.

Aku sudah mahir dengan "_Brian __Kinney __Operating __Manual __Book__"_ karena itu aku langsung tahu apa yang membuatnya sedikit sedih. Lalu aku berkata padanya saat itu _"__Brian,__dengarkan__ aku.__ Aku __masih __sama__ seperti __yang __dulu. __Aku __masih __Justin,__pria __yang __mencintaimu __dengan __sepenuh__ hati.__Sesukses __apapun __aku __nanti, __aku__ tetaplah__ Justin __kecil __yang __selalu __mencintai __dan __mengidolakanmu. __Please __Brian,__kau __harus __percaya __padaku.__Aku __mencintaimu.__"_ Saat itu akhirnya dia menjawab, "_I__ know __Sunshine, __me __too.__Me __too._"

Lalu hubungan kami pun jadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Kehidupanku di New York menjadi lebih baik semenjak itu, sampai saat Nate datang. Nate menggantikan Kate sebagai teman satu apartemenku. Sebenarnya Nate itu pria yang menarik dan menyenangkan, namun terkadang dia bisa sangat menyebalkan. Yang paling membuatku marah adalah saat kemarin dia mencoba menciumku. Aku langsung menghindarinya dan marah padanya. Aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Brian.

"Brian, Nate mencoba menciumku." Aku akhirnya memberitahukannya. Brian yang tampaknya masih menggumam dan melamun di seberang sana hanya menjawab dengan _"__Hmm__"_ dan _"__Oh__ ya?__"_. Akhirnya aku kesal dan berteriak di telepon. "Brian, kau masih disitu? _Listen __to __me,__are__ you __listening!__" _Aku akhirnya berteriak dan berhasil menyadarkan Brian dari lamunannya.

"Ya, _Sunshine_, aku dengar. Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Aku sudah menawarkanmu untuk pindah ke apartemen yang aku pilihkan, dan membantumu membayarkannya, tapi kau tidak mau. _Don__'__t__ be __such __a __twat.__" _

"Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku ya? Aku tadi bilang, Nate mencoba menciumku!" Aku berusaha untuk tidak kesal terhadap Brian.

"_WHAT?__ That__'__s __it.__You __have __to __move!__Or__ I __will __drag __you __to __move __out __from__ there.__" _Suara Brian terdengar meninggi. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat marah sekarang.

"Aku tidak harus segera pindah, Bri. Aku sudah memperingatkannya, dan dia berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini Bri, walau terkadang Nate memang menyebalkan, tapi aku membutuhkan uang sewanya untuk bersama-sama tinggal di apartemen ini." Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Brian lebih marah lagi terhadap Nate, setidaknya ada kalanya Nate itu bisa jadi teman yang baik.

"Aku tidak suka padanya, Justin. Tapi jika kau merasa dia masih bisa dipercaya, terserah padamu. Jika dia melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu, aku akan menghajarnya." Suara Brian terdengar tidak main-main. Dia sedang cemburu, dan aku senang saat Brian cemburu. Itu membuktikan bahwa dia memang sangat mencintaiku. Bukannya aku ragu akan rasa cintanya, namun dia jarang memperlihatkannya dengan kata-kata. Jadi saat-saat brian cemburu seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang membuatku makin mencintainya.

"Jangan khawatir, Bri. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan cemburu seperti itu," ucapku setengah tertawa, berusaha menahan rasa gembiraku dan tidak membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan besar kepala. Siapa yang bilang aku cemburu?" Brian mendengus kesal.

Lalu aku hanya menjawab, "hahaha, ya ya Brian, aku mencintaimu juga."

**Justin's POV**

Jumat malam ini Brian akan datang ke New York. Aku sudah tak sabar menantinya. Aku tahu ini masih hari senin, masih empat hari sebelum dia datang, tapi aku sudah sangat tidak sabar. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan perasaan senang, namun tampaknya badanku tidak sesenang hatiku. Aku merasa sekujur badanku sakit dan lemas. Aku berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur, tapi mendadak aku tak sanggup berdiri dan aku merasakan tubuhku terjatuh ke lantai.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Aku melihat Nate di samping ranjangku. Aku memakai alat bantu pernapasan, dan tanganku terhubung ke selang infus. Tampaknya Nate melihatku membuka mata, karena saat itu juga dia memanggil dokter. Dan kemudian dia menghampiriku. "Justin, kau bisa mendengarkanku?"

"Nate, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Tadi pagi aku ingin membangunkanmu karena kau bilang kau ingin bangun pagi dan menyelesaikan lukisanmu. Tapi saat aku masuk ke kamarmu, aku melihatmu tergeletak di lantai, kemudian aku langsung menelpon ambulans dan mereka membawamu ke sini." Nate berusaha menjelaskan situasinya kepadaku.

"Brian... Apa kau menelpon Brian?" Aku berusaha untuk berbicara dengan keras namun tampaknya suara yang terdengar hanyalah bisikan.

Sebelum Nate menjawab, dokter masuk dan mulai memeriksaku. "Tuan Taylor, saya bersyukur Anda sudah sadar. Saat ini saya belum bisa memastikan apa-apa. Saya harus membawa Anda melakukan pemeriksaan lebih jauh. Saya sudah mengambil sampel darah Anda untuk diperiksa, dan saat ini kita tinggal menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dari laboratorium. Saat ini Anda harus istirahat. Kekasih Anda sangat khawatir. Tampaknya dia sangat mencintai Anda ya." Dokter itu tersenyum padaku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Kekasih? Apa Brian sudah di sini? Kalau iya, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. "Nate, mana Brian?" Aku bertanya pada Nate.

"Hmmm, aku−aku belum memberitahunya. Tadi aku sangat panik melihatmu. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit aku hanya mampu berdoa supaya kau tidak apa-apa. Saat dokter bertanya ada hubungan apa aku denganmu, aku spontan menjawab bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu. Maafkan aku, Justin."

Aku tak tahu apa harus marah padanya. Di satu sisi aku marah karena dia sembarangan mengaku sebagai kekasihku, tapi di sisi lain aku sedikit lega karena Brian belum tahu. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku seperti ini. Aku pasti akan segera sembuh dan saat itu aku baru akan memberitahu Brian. Tapi kemudian aku tahu bahwa Brian akan sangat marah jika aku tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padanya. Aku bingung sekali.

Sebelum akhirnya aku mampu memutuskan akan memberitahu Brian atau tidak, pintu kamar rumah sakitku terbuka. Brian masuk dengan terburu-buru. "_Sunshine_, ada apa denganmu?" Lalu dia memelukku.

**Brian's POV**

Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari Jumat tiba. Aku akan pergi ke New York menemui Justin. Ini memang masih hari Senin, namun aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pergi.

Hari senin pagi ini aku tiba di Kinnetik dengan perasaan ringan, karena aku tahu aku akan mengunjungi Justin hari Jumat nanti. Oh Tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya.

Cynthia datang ke ruanganku dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. "Tampaknya kau sedang senang hari ini, Boss." Cynthia tersenyum mengejek padaku sambil menyerahkan kopi untukku.

"Diam kau. Apakah kau sudah membereskan segala sesuatu untuk kepergianku hari Jumat?" Aku menerima kopi dari Cynthia, berusaha tidak mempedulikan senyumannya yang menggangguku.

"Semua sudah beres, Bri. Pesawatmu berangkat jam 3 sore, dan aku sudah memesan hotel yang biasa kau tempati untuk tiga hari."

"Thanks, Cyn. Kau bisa kembali ke pekerjaanmu, dan berhenti tersenyum untuk menggangguku."

Saat Cynthia pergi dari ruanganku, tiba-tiba Theodore masuk ke ruanganku dengan tergesa-gesa. "Bri, apa Justin baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Woahh, tenang Theodore, ada apa? Justin baik-baik saja saat kutelpon semalam. Memang kenapa?"

"Tadi aku baru menerima telepon dari rumah sakit di New York, bertanya soal asuransi Justin. Sebelumnya kau kan mendaftarkan Justin sebagai partnermu ke dalam urusan asuransi Kinnetik. Rumah sakit menanyakan jika pembayaran yang ditanggung asuransi itu mencakup seluruh perawatan dan pemeriksaan laboratorium. Lalu aku tahu bahwa Justin masuk rumah sakit pagi tadi, dan sedang dalam pemeriksaan." Ted menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Saat itu juga aku terlihat panik. Aku mengangkat telepon genggamku dan mencoba menghubungi Justin, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku putuskan untuk menghubungi Cynthia.

"Cynthia, Chyntia, tolong kau urus jadwalku hari ini, dan aku butuh kau mencarikanku tiket pesawat saat ini juga secepatnya." Cynthia yang sudah biasa bekerja denganku, menyadari bahwa aku panik sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa dan langsung bekerja sesuai permintaanku.

Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kulakukan sampai aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah duduk di dalam pesawat. Ada apa dengan Justin? Semalam dia terdengar baik-baik saja. Oh, Tuhan, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan hal yang terburuk terjadi padanya. Kenapa dia butuh pemeriksaan darah? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sejuta pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benakku.

Saat aku sampai di LaGuardia, New York, aku langsung mencari taksi untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit tempat Justin dirawat. Dadaku bergemuruh karena jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh panik, tapi aku tak dapat menghentikannya.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, aku segera menuju ke meja informasi dan menanyakan ruangan Justin dirawat. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar Justin. Saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku terdiam sesaat. Aku melihatnya dengan segala peralatan rumah sakit terpasang di tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"_Sunshine_, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Aku tak mampu menahannya lagi. Aku langsung memeluknya. "Kau kenapa, _Sunshine_? Jangan membuatku panik seperti ini." Aku berbisik di telinganya.

" Maaf, Bri, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tadi pagi aku merasa lemas lalu aku jatuh pingsan. Saat aku tersadar kembali aku sudah di sini. Nate yang membawaku." Justin berusaha berbicara dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

"Ssshh, _Sunshine_, sudah jangan bicara lagi. Aku akan bertanya pada dokter."

Saat aku memeluk Justin, aku tidak sadar ada seseorang di dalam kamar itu. Ternyata Nate sedang menemani Justin. Nate menjelaskan kejadian pagi tadi padaku. Walau aku tidak suka padanya, aku berterima kasih padanya yang sudah membantu Justin.

Saat aku merasa Justin kembali tertidur, kuputuskan untuk berbicara pada dokter yang merawat Justin. Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Dokter Northman. "Dokter, bisa aku berbicara denganmu?" Aku masuk ke ruangan dokter yang merawat Justin.

"Silahkan masuk, dan Anda adalah?" Dokter Northman bertanya heran.

"Saya Brian Kinney, partner dari pasien Anda, Justin Taylor, dan saya ingin bertanya tentang kondisinya yang sebenarnya." Aku menekankan kata "partner" agar dia mengerti partner yang kumaksud adalah partner hidup.

Sepintas dokter itu menaikkan alis matanya, ragu-ragu dia berkata, "Oh maaf, saya kira kekasihnya itu adalah pria yang menemani tuan Taylor kemari."

"Dia adalah teman satu apartemennya." Brian menegaskan. "Lalu, dokter, apa yang bisa Anda beritahukan tentang kondisinya." Aku bertanya tidak sabar.

"Kebetulan sekali, saya baru saja mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan darahnya. Tuan Taylor terinfeksi _adenovirus_ yang menyebabkan daya kerja jantungnya melemah. Saya menyesal kondisinya telat diketahui seperti ini, karenanya dia harus segera mendapatkan donor jantung. Jika tidak, saya takut hidupnya tidak lama lagi."

Rasanya saat itu seluruh duniaku runtuh. Justin, Justin-KU harus menderita penyakit ini. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa? Sulit sekali bagiku untuk menerima vonis dokter tentang Justin.

"Tapi Anda akan berusaha untuk mencarikan donor jantung untuknya kan, dok? Benar kan, dok?" Aku bertanya dengan setengah berteriak.

"Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun untuk mendapatkan jantung yang cocok itu sedikit sulit. Selain itu, saya harus mendaftarkan nama tuan Taylor sebagai bagian dari pasien donor jantung, dan kita hanya bisa menunggu. Sementara ini saya akan berusaha memberikan perawatan penuh sebelum dia mendapatkan jantung yang cocok untuknya. Saat ini saya akan berbicara dengan tuan Taylor untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Silahkan Anda ikut saya ke ruangannya. Akan lebih baij jika Anda juga ada di sana saat saya menjelaskan semuanya."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam dan mengikuti dokter itu menuju ke kamar Justin. Aku menyadari Justin sudah bangun dan Nate sudah tidak ada lagi di ruangannya. Aku duduk di samping ranjang Justin dan menggenggam tangannya, terdiam sambil mendengarkan penjelasan yang sama dengan yang dia jelaskan padaku tadi.

Saat dokter selesai menjelaskan situasinya dan keluar dari ruangan ini, Justin menatapku dan berkata, "Brian, _how __could __this __happen __to __me?_"

Dan aku hanya bisa berkata, "_I__ don__'__t __know, __Sunshine.__ I __honestly __don__'__t __know_." Aku meletakkan keningku di atas keningnya dan berbisik, "kita akan mampu melewatinya, _Sunshine_. Kita pasti mampu melewati ini bersama."

**Justin's POV**

Untuk kedua kalinya aku membuka mata, aku tidak melihat Brian di kamarku. Hanya Nate yang masih duduk di samping ranjangku. Alat bantu pernapasanku sudah dilepas, sehingga aku lebih leluasa untuk bicara.

"Mana Brian?" tanyaku pada Nate.

"Dia sedang menemui dokter yang menanganimu. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi, tapi aku tahu aku tak berhak ikut campur lebih jauh lagi."

"Nate, kau itu temanku yang baik. Aku tahu bahwa kau mengharapkan lebih dariku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu bahwa yang kucintai hanya Brian, tak ada yang lain. Aku berterima kasih atas semua bantuanmu padaku."

"Aku tahu Justin. Aku bisa melihat itu dari matamu saat kau melihat Brian. Sekarang saat pangeranmu sudah datang, tampaknya aku harus pergi. Semoga kau cepat sembuh Justin." Nate berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Terima kasih, Nate. Terima kasih."

Saat Nate pergi dan aku sendirian di dalam ruangan rumah sakit ini, pikiranku kembali kepada ingatan yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Ingatan saat aku di rumah sakit saat itu, setelah Hobbs memukul kepalaku dengan pemukul baseball dan membuatku harus dirawat lama di rumah sakit. Aku benci rumah sakit.

Sebelum pikiranku melayang pada kenangan-kenangan menyedihkan itu, Brian masuk ke kamarku dengan seorang dokter. Dokter itu menjelaskan kondisiku dengan sangat jelas, namun yang bisa kutangkap di antara kata-katanya hanyalah bahwa aku membutuhkan jantung orang lain untuk bisa bertahan hidup. _I__ fucking __need __a__ heart!__ How __funny __is __that._

Setelah dokter selesai menjelaskan semuanya dan keluar dari kamarku, aku sadar Brian terus menerus menggenggam tanganku. Aku tahu dia sedih, sama paniknya sepertiku. Aku hanya bisa menatap matanya dan bertanya, "Brian, _how__ could __this __happen __to __me?_"

Dan Brian hanya bisa menjawab lirih, "_I __don__'__t __know,__Sunshine. __I __honestly __don__'__t __know_." Aku tahu bahwa kami sangat membutuhkan satu sama lain. Brian mendekatkan keningnya ke keningku dan berbisik, "kita akan mampu melewatinya, Sunshine. Kita pasti mampu melewati ini bersama."

**Brian's POV**

"Justin, aku harus menghubungi Jennifer. Kau tahu dia juga harus diberitahu tentang keadaanmu, dan aku pun harus menghubungi Theodore. Dia yang memberitahukanku bahwa kau masuk rumah sakit, dan aku yakin saat ini dia juga menunggu kabar dariku tentangmu." Aku bangkit dengan enggan dari samping Justin.

"Ya, tolong beritahu Mom. Tapi aku tak ingin orang lain tahu tentang keadaanku. Ted juga harus kau larang untuk menyebarkannya pada yang lain. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka semua khawatir."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Lalu aku menghubungi Jennifer, berusaha menjelaskan dengan hati-hati mengenai keadaan Justin. Jennifer sangat kaget atas berita yang kuberitahukan padanya. Dia mengatakan akan segera datang ke New York.

Setelah menelpon Jennifer, aku menghubungi Theodore, dan hanya menceritakan bahwa saat ini Justin baik-baik saja. Aku mengancamnya untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang Justin pada Debbie atau teman-teman lainnya.

Aku sudah mengurus segala keperluan Justin di rumah sakit ini. Aku sudah mendaftarkannya pada daftar tunggu pasien donor jantung. Aku tidak tahu kapan Justin akan mendapatkan jantung itu, tapi aku berharap dia akan mendapatkannya secepatnya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menderita. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup.

Setelah selesai menelpon, aku kembali duduk di samping ranjang Justin. Dia menatapku dengan dalam, mencoba untuk menenangkanku, walaupun aku tahu dia sendiri jauh dari tenang.

"Bri..." Justin menggenggam tanganku.

"Ya, _Sunshine?_"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk tidak menghindariku. Terima kasih untuk bertahan di sini dan berjuang bersamaku." Justin berusaha tersenyum, namun senyum yang tampak darinya bukanlah senyum bagai matahari, namun senyum penuh kepedihan.

"Jangan berterima kasih. Aku melakukannya bukan untukmu, tapi untuk diriku sendiri." Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Justin dan bangkit dari kursi tempatku semula duduk. Aku berusaha menghindari suasana yang membuatku jengah seperti ini. Aku masih tidak tahan dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan atau mengungkapkan perasaan. Justin tampaknya tahu bahwa aku jengah namun dia memaksa untuk terus berbicara.

"Bri, aku tahu kau tidak suka pembicaraan penuh emosi seperti ini. Tapi tolong, dengarkan aku bicara."

Aku ragu sesaat, namun kembali duduk di tempatku semula.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan. Aku bukannya ingin menyerah, tapi aku hanya ingin berpikir realistis. Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku melemah. Kita berdua tahu bahwa aku sangat membutuhkan donor jantung, namun kita berdua pun tahu bahwa aku harus menunggu sampai waktu yang tak tentu untuk mendapatkan jantung yang cocok untukku. Jadi kumohon, dengarkan aku."

Justin berhenti sesaat untuk mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya. "Jika, dan hanya jika aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu, Bri, aku harap kau tidak menyalahkan dan merusak dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa mengontrol segala hal, terutama tentang hidup dan mati. Aku ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu. Kau boleh bersedih sepuasnya hanya dalam beberapa hari setelah kepergianku, namun setelahnya kau harus melupakanku. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Brian. Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku senang dan rela dengan keadaanku ini −_fuck,__ i__ hate __it, __Bri_. Aku masih muda. Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu. Masih banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bersamamu. Kita masih belum memulai kehidupan bersama kita. Aku benci dengan apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal buruk seperti ini? Apakah benar seperti yang ayahku bilang bahwa ini adalah hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan padaku, karena aku gay? Apakah aku pantas mendapatkannya?"

Justin mulai menangis, dan pada saat itu juga aku tahu bahwa dia sangat ketakutan− _fuck_, aku pun takut. Aku takut melanjutkan hidup tanpanya. Tadi apa yang dia bilang? Aku harus melanjutkan hidup tanpanya? Tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa hidup tanpanya bukanlah hidup, mungkin aku terdengar seperti para lesbian itu, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang, hidup sebelum aku bertemu Justin bukanlah hidup. Aku sudah menyadari bahwa Justin mampu membuatku bahagia namun juga mampu membuatku jatuh dalam kesedihan panjang. Dia mempunyai kontrol atas hidupku saat aku memutuskan untuk menyerah membangun dinding pemisah di antara kami, dan menikmati rasa cinta Justin untukku dan rasa cintaku untuk Justin. Aku tidak bisa, tidak mau hidup tanpanya. Aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Aku hanya bisa bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan memeluk Justin yang menangis.

**Justin's POV**

Brian memeluk tubuhku dengan erat saat aku menangis, menangisi keadaanku sendiri, menangisi Brian yang akan kehilanganku, menangisi jalan hidup kami. Sudah terlalu banyak kebahagiaan dan juga kesedihan yang kami lewati.

Aku pikir hal yang terberat yang kami jalani adalah ketika aku hampir mati dalam ledakan bom di _Babylon_, namun ternyata ini jauh lebih berat dari hari itu. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan kehidupan Brian tanpa diriku. Mungkin aku sedikit besar kepala, namun aku tahu bahwa Brian membutuhkanku, membutuhkan cintaku dalam kehidupannya, walau dia jarang mau mengakuinya.

Setelah tangisanku mulai mereda, Brian melepaskan tubuhku. "Jangan besar kepala, _Sunshine_. Siapa yang mau mengingat bocah keras kepala yang mengikutiku kemana saja sepertimu ini? Lagipula siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi meninggalkanku? Kau akan kusuruh menemaniku selama yang aku inginkan. Kau akan menemaniku mengunjungi museum seni di Paris. Kau akan menemaniku bermain ski di Vermont. Kau bahkan akan menemaniku di altar, saat Debbie sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin melihat kita berdua menikah. Jadi jangan sembarangan mengatakan kau akan pergi meninggalkanku." Brian menggerutu namun aku melihat kesedihan di matanya, di suara nya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar rasa optimisnya. Lalu akupun kembali tertidur.

Saat aku terbangun lagi, aku merasa kondisi badanku jauh lebih baik. Dan aku melihat ibuku duduk di kursi di samping Brian.

"Hei, Mom. Kapan Mom datang?" Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, Sayang. Mom tiba sejam yang lalu saat kau sedang tidur. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Oh, Justin." Saat itu juga mom langsung memelukku dan menangis dan aku langsung tahu bahwa Brian sudah memberitahukan segalanya padanya. Dalam dekapan Mom, aku melihat Brian keluar dari ruanganku, mungkin untuk memberikan waktu bagiku dan Mom.

**Brian's POV **

Setelah lelah menangis, Justin kembali tertidur. Aku tetap duduk di sampingnya, memandang wajahnya yang bagai malaikat kecil. Walau usia Justin kini sudah hampir 24 tahun, bagiku, Justin masih seorang remaja menyebalkan sekaligus juga menyenangkan. Pria yang sudah membuat hidupnya jatuh bangun, dan aku tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun.

Aku sedikit terhenyak ketika menyadari pintu kamar rumah sakit ini terbuka, Jennifer datang dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Bagaimana dengan keadaannya, Brian?"

Lalu aku pun menceritakan semua yang kutahu kepada Jennifer. Jen menatap wajahku tidak percaya lalu memelukku sambil menangis. "Dia akan bertahan, Jen. Dia akan bertahan." Aku mengulangi kalimat itu bagai sebuah mantra.

Jen menyuruhku untuk beristirahat sejenak di hotel yang dekat dengan rumah sakit, namun aku menolak. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Justin. Kemudian Justin mulai bangun dari tidurnya, dan menyadari keberadaan Jennifer. Setelah saling menyapa, Jen kemudian memeluk anaknya dan kembali menangis. Merasa bahwa mereka butuh privasi, aku pun pergi keluar kamar Justin.

Duduk di koridor rumah sakit di depan kamar Justin membuatku teringat akan kenangan menyakitkan beberapa tahun lalu. Saat aku menunggui Justin tiap malamnya, menunggu dia untuk tersadar dari komanya. Waktu itu aku sudah mulai menyadari akan perasaan sukaku padanya, namun aku berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkannya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Sudah bertahun-tahun setelah kejadian itu, namun kenangan itu masih mampu membuat dadaku sesak. Saat itu aku baru peduli padanya, namun sekarang aku mencintainya, dan kini pun aku harus melihatnya lagi tergeletak lemah di kamar rumah sakit. Takdir memang punya cerita lucu untukku tampaknya. Aku mendengus karena pikiranku sendiri.

Saat kurasa sudah cukup memberikan waktu untuk Jen dan Justin, aku kembali masuk ke kamar Justin.

"Hei, Bri."

"Hei, _Sunshine_." Aku mencium keningnya.

"Brian, sebaiknya kau istirahat sejenak. Menginaplah di hotel dekat sini. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja Justin. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku sudah mulai membaik, Bri. Lagipula ada Mom yang menjagaku di sini. Kumohon kau mau beristirahat di tempat yang nyaman."

Aku berusaha menolak, namun Justin memaksakan kehendaknya. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana memaksaku.

"_Fine,__Sunshine_. Aku akan memesan kamar di hotel dekat rumah sakit ini. Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa jam." Akhirnya aku menyerah dan meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk beristirahat.

Aku terbangun karena suara dering telepon genggamku. Aku meraihnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselku. _It __was __Jennifer_.

"Brian, dokter bilang Justin sudah menjadi urutan pasien kedua yang akan mendapatkan donor jantungnya. Katanya, dia mungkin akan segera mendapatkan jantung yang dibutuhkannya dalam waktu beberapa hari."

Aku terlonjak gembira dalam hati. Mungkin kami memang akan bisa melewati ini semua. Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku bergegas berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit. Hotel tempatku menginap berjarak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Dengan perasaan senang aku menyeberangi jalan menuju rumah sakit. Karena terlalu senang, aku tidak melihat ada bus yang datang dari sebelah kananku. Saat menyadarinya, aku sudah terlempar sangat jauh dan terjatuh di jalanan beraspal. Satu-satunya yang kuingat sebelum diriku hilang kesadaran adalah Justin.

**Justin's POV**

Saat dokter memberitahukan soal kemungkinan aku bisa segera mendapatkan jantung, aku sangat gembira. Aku kini yakin bahwa aku dan Brian pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Aku mendengar ibuku menelpon Brian untuk memberitahukan Brian kabar gembira ini.

Aku merasa Brian pasti sedang tergesa-gesa kembali ke rumah sakit untuk memelukku dan menyemangatiku. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter datang memanggil ibuku keluar, mungkin untuk membicarakan soal donor jantung untukku.

**Brian's POV**

Saat tersadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, dan aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kemudian aku teringat Justin. Apakah dia akan marah jika aku pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat melihatku? Apakah dia bisa bertahan tanpa aku di sisinya?

Mungkin aku memang besar kepala, namun aku menyadari betapa besar cintanya padaku. Aku yang selalu merasa tidak pantas dicintai. Aku benci dengan keadaanku yang sekarang ini. Aku benci dengan takdir yang mempermainkan kami seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

Tunggu. Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang bisa kuberikan pada Justin saat ini. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terus hidup. Aku tidak akan sepenuhnya meninggalkan Justin. Dengan cara yang kupilih ini, aku akan selalu bersama Justin.

Aku meminta perawat yang ada dikamarku untuk memanggil Jennifer dan seorang dokter. Aku tahu aku harus melakukannya sesegera mungkin.

**Justin's POV**

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Aku tak tahu dari mana perasaan itu datang, namun aku merasa tidak tenang. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Brian. Mungkin menyadari reaksi tidak tenang dari hatiku, jantungku pun mulai bereaksi tidak normal. Sebelum sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran, aku melihat para dokter dan perawat masuk ke kamarku.

Aku tidak tahu sudah pingsan berapa lama. Ada rasa nyeri yang kurasakan di dadaku. Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat ibuku tertidur di sampingku. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, dan akhirnya ibuku pun terbangun.

"Mom, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Justin, kau sudah sadar?"

"Mana Brian?", bisikku. Aku langsung tersadar aku tidak melihat Brian di ruanganku ini.

"Sshh, Justin, kau baru saja menjalani operasi. Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak, Nak."

"Operasi? Bukankah aku baru bisa mendapatkan jantung dalam beberapa hari lagi. Aku kira tidak akan secepat ini."

"Kondisimu memburuk dengan tiba-tiba, dan kebetulan ada jantung yang cocok tersedia untukmu. Secepatnya para dokter langsung mengoperasimu, _Honey_."

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara ibuku. Lalu dimana Brian? Seharusnya dia ada disini menemaniku. "Mom? Mana Brian?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Justin, kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal lainnya. Kau istirahat saja, oke?" Sekali lagi ibuku tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mom! Mana Brian?" Kali ini aku berusaha berteriak, kemudian aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku merasa kesadaranku makin hilang, para dokter dan perawat masuk ke kamarku.

**Jennifer's POV**

Tak lama mendengar kabar bahwa Justin akan mendapat donor jantung, aku sedikit terkejut saat seorang dokter memintaku untuk keluar dari ruangan Justin dan berbicara denganku. Dia memintaku untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah ruangan lain di rumah sakit ini. Dan saat itu juga aku lebih kaget karena melihat Brian tampak tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dokter menjelaskan padaku bahwa brian mendapatkan kecelakaan tepat di depan rumah sakit. Sebuah bus menghantamnya dengan sangat keras, membuat kondisinya sangat parah dan nyaris tak bisa tertolong.

"Jen..." Brian terlihat sangat lemah.

"Aku di sini, Brian."

"Jen, tampaknya aku tidak akan bertahan lama. Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, aku ingin kau memberikan jantungku untuk Justin. Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk berusaha membuatnya hidup sehat dan bahagia. Aku mohon, Jen..."

"Oh, Bri... Dia pasti akan sangat sedih jika tahu hal ini." Aku mulai terisak melihat Brian dan juga permohonannya itu.

"Aku mohon, Jennifer. Kau harus meyakinkan dia untuk terus bertahan hidup, bertahan hidup dengan jantungku ditubuhnya. Kau harus bilang padanya bahwa aku akan selalu menemaninya, bahwa aku akan ada bersamanya selalu. Katakan padanya, di manapun aku berada, ada bagian dari diriku yang akan selalu bersamanya. Katakan itu padanya, Jen. Aku mohon..."

Suara Brian makin lama makin melemah. Dengan susah payah dia berbicara lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, aku sangat mencintainya, Jen. Aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Dia belum cukup mendengar kalimat ini dari mulutku. Aku mencintainya, Jen..."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Brian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sebelum aku mampu mengendalikan diriku, dokter yang menangani Justin tiba-tiba langsung masuk ke ruangan ini dan membawa Brian ke ruang operasi. Dokter itu memberitahukan bahwa kondisi Justin tiba-tiba menurun, dan dia harus segera mendapatkan jantung baru. Dan atas permintaan Brian sebelumnya, para dokter itu akan menggantikan jantung Justin dengan jantung Brian.

Aku menunggu di luar ruangan operasi dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kenapa Tuhan membuat takdir bagaikan lelucon seperti ini? Di saat Justin dapat hidup dengan sehat kembali, pasangan hidupnya malah meninggalkannya. Bagaimana Justin akan menjalani hidup setelah ini? Suatu ketika Justin pernah berkata padaku, _"__Mom, __aku __tidak __bisa __hidup __tanpa __Brian. __Brian __adalah __hidupku.__"_ Lalu hal ini menjadi kenyataan. Saat ini hidupnya akan berakhir jika dia tidak segera mendapat jantung dari Brian, betapa menyedihkannya ini.

Operasi yang menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam ini akhirnya selesai. Dokter menjelaskan padaku bahwa untuk saat ini nyawa Justin sudah tertolong. Saat ini kami hanya harus menunggu untuk melihat hasil dari perkembangan jantung baru di tubuh Justin. Apakah jantung itu mampu menopang hidup Justin? Kini aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Justin tentang Brian.

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur sambil menjaga Justin di sampingnya, sampai aku merasa ada yang menyentuhku. "Mom, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Justin, _Honey,_kau sudah sadar?" Aku tersenyum seadanya.

"Mana Brian?"

"Sshh, Justin, kau baru saja menjalani operasi. Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak, Nak." Aku mulai panik. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Operasi? Bukankah aku baru bisa mendapatkan jantung dalam beberapa hari lagi. Aku kira tidak akan secepat ini."

"Kondisimu memburuk dengan tiba-tiba, dan kebetulan ada jantung yang cocok tersedia untukmu. Secepatnya para dokter langsung mengoperasimu."

Justin pasti merasa aneh dengan nada suaraku, dan makin kesal dengan jawabanku. "Mom? Mana Brian?" tanya Justin sekali lagi.

"Justin, kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal lainnya. Kau istirahat saja, oke?"

"Mom! Mana Brian?" Kali ini Justin berusaha berteriak. Lalu Justin terlihat kesulitan bernafas, dan monitor detak jantung di sebelah ranjang Justin berbunyi. Aku memanggil dokter dan perawat untuk segera memeriksa Justin.

**Justin's POV**

Aku tersadar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku meneliti ruanganku ini mencari sosok Brian, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Ibuku tersenyum melihatku sudah sadar.

"Mom, mana Brian? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah melihat mata _hazel-_nya yang cemerlang, yang mampu menembus ke dalam hatiku.

"Justin, _please_, jangan bertanya tentangnya dulu."

"Mom? Mana Brian? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Aku merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi padanya jika Brian tidak ada di sini untuk menungguiku.

"Apakah Gus membutuhkannya di Toronto? Atau dia harus pergi karena ada urusan di Kinnetik?" Aku tetap bersikeras bertanya. Ibuku hanya diam. Aku terus menatapnya sambil terus menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

"Justin… _Please,_ kau harus tenang ya. Saat Brian hendak kembali ke sini dari hotel..." Mom menarik napas panjang. Dan dengan suara bergetar, Mom melanjutkan, "Di-dia mendapatkan kecelakaan..."

"What! Mom, bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah parah? Aku ingin melihat Brian, Mom. Bawa aku ke kamarnya." Aku mulai panik.

"Justin, Justin! Kau harus tenang." Mom menggenggam tangaku. "Brian... Di-dia−" Ibuku mulai terisak. Lalu sebuah pemikiran baru yang mengerikan masuk ke kepalaku. Rasa nyeri di dadaku ini memberiku petunjuk. Petunjuk akan sesuatu hal yang paling aku takutkan.

"Mom, jantung siapa yang ada di dadaku ini?" Aku bertanya. "Mom, jawab aku… Jantung siapa ini?"

Ibuku tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis lalu memelukku. Semuanya semakin jelas di benakku. Brian sudah tiada. Dan sekarang aku bisa merasakannya. Jantung yang kini berdetak di dadaku adalah miliknya. Brian sudah tiada, dan aku hidup. Lelucon apalagi ini?

"Mom, mana Brian? Aku ingin bertemu Brian. _Please_, Mom… Aku butuh untuk melihatnya…" Kini aku mulai menangis. Mom juga masih menangis. "Mom? Mana Brian! BRIAN!"

Kini aku mulai berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil nama kekasihku, pasangan hidupku. Kepalaku terasa berat. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat, dan lagi-lagi aku merasakan kesadaranku semakin hilang, aku terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan pekat.

Saat aku tersadar kembali, Mom menatapku dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Mom..." Bisikku lirih. "Bawa aku menemui Brian. Aku mohon..."

Mungkin karena tidak ingin melihatku histeris kembali, Mom pun meminta perawat untuk membawaku ke ruangan tempat Brian berada. Walau aku merasa sangat lemah, aku berusaha untuk duduk di kursi roda untuk menemui Brian.

Sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Brian, Mom mengatakan padaku kalimat sebelum Brian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mom bilang Brian ingin aku melanjutkan hidupku, karena Brian akan selalu bersamaku, akan selalu mengiringi disetiap detak jantungku. Dan juga bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku, dan Brian ingin sekali aku mendengar kata-katanya langsung darinya. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata mom.

Lalu aku melihatnya, kekasihku yang sempurna tertidur dengan tenang di sebuah ranjang. Wajah tampannya masih terlihat di balik luka memar dan gores yang membekas di wajahnya. Aku meminta perawat dan ibuku untuk pergi membiarkanku berdua bersama Brian.

"Brian, lihatlah... Aku sudah mendapatkan jantung baru. Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini?" Suaraku menggema di ruangan ini. "Bri, bangunlah... Kau bilang kau akan menyuruhku untuk menemanimu berkeliling dunia. Kau bilang akan menyuruhku menemanimu sampai kau merasa bosan."

Aku berhenti sejenak, menunggu respon yang sangat kuharapkan keluar dari mulut Brian, walau aku tahu itu mustahil. Hanya hening yang kudapat.

"Kau selalu menepati janjimu. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan jantung baru. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu bosan."

Lagi-lagi hanya hening yang kudapat.

"Brian... Kumohon, bangunlah..." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Brian yang terbujur kaku tak bereaksi.

"Bri, Mom bilang kau sangat mencintaiku dan ingin aku terus menjalani hidupku. Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidupku, jika hidup bagiku itu adalah kau. Aku tidak punya hidup sebelum aku bertemu dirimu. Hidupku dimulai saat aku bertemu dirimu. Coba beritahu aku bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu, Bri. Coba beritahu aku..."

Aku merasa air mataku habis tak bersisa. Aku memegang dadaku dan merasakan jantungku−jantung brian−berdetak. Kini hidup Brian ada di hidupku. Kami menyatu dengan cara yang orang lain tidak bisa bayangkan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa lelah, sangat lelah. Aku hanya ingin menutup mata ini dan melupakan semuanya. Sekali lagi aku terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Namun aku merasa tidak takut, karena dalam kegelapan itu, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Brian.

**Jennifer's POV**

Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Justin. Kupikir aku sudah cukup lama memberikannya waktu untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengan Brian. Saat aku masuk ke ruangan itu, kulihat Justin membaringkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Brian. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Brian. Saat aku mencoba membangunkannya, tak ada respons dari Justin. Lalu aku tersadar bahwa Justin sudah tidak bernafas. Aku panik lalu secepatnya memanggil dokter.

Saat dokter selesai memeriksa Justin, dia memberitahuku bahwa terjadi komplikasi terhadap jantung baru yang ditanam di tubuh Justin. Tubuh Justin seolah menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan jantung baru itu dan memilih menyerah dan pada akhirnya, jantung baru itu pun tidak mampu berdetak lagi.

Aku terdiam. Lutuku tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhku. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Aku langsung terduduk di lantai, menangis histeris, menangisi dua putra yang aku cintai.

**Fiuhh akhirnya jadi juga fic keduaku, lumayan panjang ternyata. Saya nulis sambil berkaca2 **

**Fic ini terinspirasi setelah menonton endingnya Luke and Reid, dan juga terinspirasi dari obrolan OOT dari geng OOT tentang definisi "Happily ever after" . Thanks buat Armeinia a.k.a Kyuu-chan yang udah mau mengedit cerita yang awalnya berantakan ini. Thanks buat geng OOT, kak shant,kak don, kak Man, kyuu, yunce, pucca dan lainnya, yang bikin otak saya jadi OOT *tabokin atu2*. nantikan epilog yang menyusul *halah***

**Thanks juga buat yang bersedia baca cerita aneh ini. Read and Review please XD**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Di kejauhan, dua sosok pria terlihat berdiri berhadap-hadapan, yang satu terlihat tinggi,berkulit cokelat dan yang satu terlihat lebih kecil dan berkulit terang, walau tampak kontras namun kedua sosok itu terlihat sempurna saat berdampingan.**  
><strong>

_"Hey, Twat_," sapa Brian dengan nada suara mengejek, namun penuh kasih sayang. "Kenapa di sinipun kau masih mengikutiku sih? Kukira aku sudah terlepas dari dirimu yang selalu mengekorku. Harusnya kau tetap bertahan di dunia bawah sana.

Brian tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengelus helai lembut rambut Justin yang berwarna keemasan. Justin mendengus geli karena perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Brian sangat kontras dengan tindakannya sekarang ini.

_"Not in a million years_, Bri." Justin menjawab. "Bukankah aku selalu bilang padamu bahwa aku akan tetap bersamamu walau berapa kalipun kau menjauhiku. Jadi berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan." Dengan bisikan Justin menambahkan, "_I know you are so on to me._ Justin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Brian dan mencium bibir orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Brian menyerah untuk menghindar. Dia kini menerima Justin seutuhnya. _After all_, tidak ada pria yang bisa membuatnya jatuh bangun seperti Justin. Brian membalas ciuman Justin dengan antusias.

FIN

ahhh, inilah happily ever after yang sesungguhnya, paling tidak begitu menurutku dan kak don *eh. maaf ya kalo epilogue nya agak aneh -.-v. berbahagialah mereka berdua disana *plakk. thanks buat Kyuu yang udah ngedit dan nambahin bebrapa kalimat dan penjelasan *kecup2* udah ahh. *bow*


End file.
